


Painting In The Dark

by ShadeShadow234



Category: My Hero Academia, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (maybe some Dadmight), Action, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Superheroes, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, more to be added - Freeform, rewrite?, someone get everyone a hug and some hot chocolate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeShadow234/pseuds/ShadeShadow234
Summary: The Symbol of Peace is a tired concept.Too bad the world, and the team they’ve come to know as the Avengers, still need it to stick around and keep everyone alive.Really. It’s not like he’s complaining.(Or)A rewrite of the Avengers film with the characters from My Hero Academia because I have no self control send help





	Painting In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is an entirely different cast of characters than in the film, leading to different choices and different actions, and ultimately, a different world.

The area around the base was dark, quiet. The night was was void of the chirping of wildlife or rustling of wind. One could almost call it eerie. No, filling the air was something completely... different. A dull thrum of power that ground it's way past your skin and into your bones, reverberating off the inside of your skull and making your head swim.

It was this atmosphere that Aizawa Shouta stepped into. More formally known as Eraserhead, the man led a spy organization known as Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short. Behind him, his second in command stepped out, Yaoyorozu Momo.

The woman stood firm in her position of second-in-command, her quirk proving more than useful. Not to mention the smarts the young woman had been gifted with, on top of her unfailing loyalty.

Aizawa scanned the scenery quickly, before adjusting the wrappings around his neck and stepping inside.

While the outside of the building was a deceptive calm, the inside was frantic. People scrambled for some semblance of order, control, for any valuable equipment or belongings. Aizawa surveyed the scene numbly, the chaos nothing new to him. He turned to Yaoyorozu, who was already pulling a megaphone out of her arm. "Go ahead sir, I'll handle the situation here."

He wove his way through the crowd as it froze, the frantic chatter from seconds prior being replaced by the calm commanding voice of Creati.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly pleased with how she had turned out.

As he grew nearer the room where the Tesseract was kept, it was if the air itself was lit up, casting an unnatural glow on the machinery. Ducking into the main room, a frantic scientist with blue skin greeted him.

"Eraserhead, sir! The Tesseract is overloading our systems! Uh, sir!"

"Where's Agent Hatsume?"

"Uh, the craz- the Hawkeyed? She's up there... Sir!"

"Right, you go deal with the Tesseract."

"Sir, I'm the medic."

Aizawa ignored him.

Hatsume Mei crouched, calmly looking over the panic down below. Her eyes let her read even the smallest of text on the furthest of computer screens, so she really saw no problem with staying away with the crowd. Besides, the only company she needed was her babies!

Suddenly aware of a dull voice calling her down, Mei jumped over the railing, counting on her boots to catch her. Surely enough, they did and she barely held back a cackle.

"I thought you were supposed to be preventing this from happening."

"They wouldn't let me near their machinery. Called me crazy!"

"Right." Aizawa sighed. "Try not to mutter about your babies next time?"

"How did you... Never mind. So, the Tesseract is overloading huh?"

"Which is exactly what it's not supposed to do! Did you notice anything off with the equipment?"

"Not from this end!"

"This end?"

Mei tapped on her goggles, a bit of a nervous habit. "Well, the Tesseract is a doorway, right? And doors open both ways."

A nearby scientist paused in his scuttling around. "How did you know that? That's classified!"

Mei laughed, waving him off. "These eyes see all!"

The Tesseract chose that moment to interrupt, letting off a significantly bigger flare of power. The small glowing cube buzzed in place before a thick beam of energy shot off of it, into a barred off part of the room that was meant to be put into use once they got the Tesseract working. Not before.

One of the energy receivers crumbled, causing a violent chain reaction and forcing power to begin pooling instead of spilling away.

From the centre of the vortex, a man dropped, a gold and green outfit contrasting his purple hair. In one hand, he held a spear, a vibrant blue glow showing from the tip, and answering the question of the second door.

The mans tired eyes roved over them, finally resting on Aizawa. Until a scientist snapped them away. "Sir, I must ask you to put down the spear."

"You the head of this place?"

"Uh, no-" light faded from the scientists eyes, the woman straightening.

"Yeah, I thought not."

Confidently, Shinsou took a step forward, only to have about roughly thirty guns pointed at him. "Must we really do this?"

No one answered.

"Very well." And then he was moving, brutally efficient with his spear. It almost made S.H.I.E.L.D.'s trained agents look like clowns in a circus act.

A moment, and then he was done, near everyone in the room either dead or dying.

With a small frown, he bent and wiped the bloody tip of the spear on a nearby security guards jacket, only to have it come away bloodier. With a tired sigh, he turned, gaze now fixed on Aizawa.

Who was almost out of the room, Tesseract locked away in a briefcase he carried.

"So you're the director, huh?"

Aizawa silently glared. Seeing no answer coming, Shinsou shifted almost awkwardly. "Oh, you caught on? That's a shame."

Mei stepped forward, gesturing for Aizawa to go before the Tesseract could fall into enemy hands. The two exchanged hand signs for a moment, until Eraserhead stepped out of the room, confident in the abilities of one of his top assassins.

Silently, Hatsume raised one of her guns, her quirk letting her pick out about a dozen weak points in his outfit and a quick calculation letting her know where he was most likely to dodge. She was more than prepared.

Until she wasn't, because Shinsou didn't even bother dodging. The bullets clattered away from him, what would be more than enough to kill a normal man ten times over not enough to even dent him.

Spinning the sceptre casually between two fingers, he leaned forwards. "Now, are you going to let me past, or am I going to have to use force?"

Hatsume simply reloaded her gun.

"Why must all you mortals be stubborn like this?"

"Mortals?" Realizing her mistake a second too late, Mei stiffened in horror before blankness overtook her eyes and her posture relaxed ever so slightly.

"That's better. Now, be a dear and take me to your leader?"

"Of course."

* * *

 

All Might was a tired concept. The persona of peace had been a tired concept since the moment it was conceived, but it worked. All Might did what he needed to, and then vanished off the face of the Earth for seventy years. Not by his own volition mind you, but even so.

The punching bag protested as Toshi's fist connected with it again.

Sometimes it took beating something without his quirk to shed himself of doubts, to open up his mind to this new and confusing world he had woken in. Quirks were so common now, everyone and their mother having one. Well, that wasn't exactly fair, there was still an unlucky few that lacked the special abilities.

Sometimes he caught himself staring, wondering what quirk some passerby on the street might have, what power might be at their fingertips.

But more than that had changed, what with technology now being far beyond what he, or even Hisashi could have imagined. Never would he have thought that one day the knowledge of the world would be at everyone's fingertips.

But that didn't make anything less confusing, if anything it made it more so. With some of the new quirks and the Internet, he was left with no way to tell what truly happened and what didn't.

He had gone for three weeks once thinking Godzilla was something that had really happened.

The punching bag split, and it's with a jolt Toshinori realizes he's taken his powered up form, steam rising off the bag from where he had apparently hit it.

Silently, he powers down and looks at the now torn wrappings around his knuckles. His clothes were looking a little stretched as well. Picking up the scraps, he barely suppresses a groan when he realized he forgot to bring a water bottle, now fairly dehydrated from his workout.

"Drink?"

Then again, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been following his progress pretty steadily lately.

The young man offering him a bottle looks rather stiff, and with exaggerated arm movements introduces himself as "Tenya Iida." and then requests he come in for some hero work.

Who is he to refuse saving people?

* * *

 

The fattened man slid across the room, leaving a trial of goo not unlike a slug. The smell of cigarettes drifted off his breath, washing over Todoroki’s face, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust and fear.

“W-what do you want from me?”

“I want what you know, darling.” The man gripped the dual-coloured hair mans chin, tilting his head one way then the other, an introspective frown on his face. “It’s a shame the infamous Black Widow is nothing more than a pretty face.”

Todoroki barely held back the swell of heat under his skin.

“I-I don’t know anything, I swear! I thought Crimson Riot was killed!”

“Ha! Far from it, the little moron was captured. You really are useless. Maybe if I...” he pushed back on Shouto’s chair, leaning him dangerously over the a deep pit.

Until a phone rang. Shoutos ‘hyperventilating’ paused for a moment before resuming, and the slug man growled while setting the wooden chair back onto all four of its legs.

He slid across the room, the phone in his fingers quickly being coated with goo. “Hello?” He hissed into the receiver, before blinking at the response he got. Quietly, he handed it over.

Ah, the fighter jets then. Classic.

“Yes? I’m getting everything from this idiot, this really isn’t the time. Oh? Guess I have no choice then.”

He stood then, having of long since burned the restraints off. He tossed the phone to the side, melting it as it went, and frowning at the goo stuck to his face.

“Now you just wait a minute-“

“Sorry, I really don’t have time to deal with you.” Shouto rubbed at one of his wrists, not even flinching as the thug clunked to the ground behind him, the thick coating of ice on his limbs ensuring he wouldn’t escape.

For now, it was time for the Avengers to Assemble.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much trial and error I went through with these characters, there was two cemented in their roles, and even then I still considered having All Might as the Hulk because a big green ball of rage is so hard to plan for aaaaaaaaa


End file.
